Til Death Do Us Part
by MandKxo
Summary: CLATO! Because only myself and the girl next to me know why I really volunteered. We both know only one of us will be coming home, and I don't count on it being me.
1. Chapter 1

"And the girl from District 2…Clove Mason!"

It clicked in for him before it did anyone else. He picked her out in the crowd first. Saw the shock in her eyes before she had time to compose herself, before the crowd parted for her. She didn't see him. Was she purposely avoiding his gaze?

CATO POV

_Look at me, Clove. Look at me. Give me some sort of signal. I need to know you're okay._

But she would not. Her gaze was fixated on something in the distance. The same concentration I saw when she was throwing her knives or fighting back tears.

_Clove. It's alright Clove. Look at me. You'll be fine. Clove!_

An ask for volunteers. There was almost always a volunteer in District 2. _Please. Someone, spare her._ But she stood there, embarrassed, as no one took to the stage to fill her place. And now, I understood the agonizing feeling of dread families felt when they were unable to volunteer. Unable to save the one's they loved.

Their escort had already moved on. Everyone had already moved on except me. My eyes pierced the stage as I again tried to make contact one last time. _Clove._

"And the male tribute from District 2…David Murray!"

He has reached the stage, the escort beckoning him up the stairs. In a few moments, it will be too late.

"I volunteer." My voice is hoarse as I try to hide it's tone of desperation. I swallow, forcing myself to stay calm.

At first it seems that no one hears me, and suddenly that's my greatest fear.

"I volunteer," I say again, louder this time. This time, Clove hears. Her head snaps to the side and her eyes narrow. She knows why I've done what I've done.

Our escort squeals in delight. "Ooh, how wonderful! A handsome lad like you, volunteering to bring pride to their district! Splendid!"

There are pats on my back and congratulatory hugs. I hear whoops and whistling in the crowd, because they think I volunteered for my district. And why not let them believe it?

Because only myself and the girl next to me know why I really volunteered. We both know only one of us will be coming home, and I don't count on it being me.

I feel her eyes boring into my back as we board the train. I know I should feel upset, because I promised her. But when it actually happened, it was impossible not to. I do not – should not – feel any regret. I tell myself that she would do the same for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews, but some more would be ever appreciated :) Hope you enjoy! **

The train doors shut behind us. All the bravado and adrenaline is cut off as the noise of the cheering dies down. A reminder that this isn't about me. It's about her.

Our escort talks as she walks around the train cart. Pointing at delicacies and commenting on events happening in the Capitol. It is clear – at least to me – that Clove's mind is elsewhere, alsthough she nods excitedly along.

I clench and unclench my fists, tensed. I know she can't say or do anything with the escort present, but I can't help have my hands floating at my sides. Clove is cracking her knuckles.

It's within a five minute period that our escort feels the tension in the room. She glances nervously betweenus suddenly, suddenly aware of what Clove's hardened expression might mean.

"The Games aren't for another week of course and in that time you'll have plenty of time to make alliances, mingle…and such."

The warning is clear: back off.

Clove's expression softens. I let my hands fall ever so slightly to my sides.

Satisfied with her ability to properly diffuse the situation, our escort leaves us to "eat, drink and be merry!"

With one last sharp look in our direction, she shuts the cart door.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5…after five seconds, Clove sits herself down at the table and pours herself a drink. I don't move. I just stand, watching and waiting. Casually, as if just admiring the scenery, I check to see if any Capitol Attendants are present. There aren't.

I sit down across from her. She butters a roll, making the small butter knife in her hand look menacing. _Tread carefully, Cato._

When she speaks, her voice is eerie, calm and sadistic.

"You lied to me, Cato."

I roll the napkin around in between my thumb and forefinger. She makes what I've done seem like a terrible thing. To her, it's the ultimate form of betrayal.

"How _could _you?" There's a trace of tears in her voice that makes me look up. Her eyes are rimmed with red.

"You _promised _me, Cato. You promised!" Her voice cracks. "You – "

"What was I supposed to do Clove?"

"We promised eachother! If one of us got reaped, the other wouldn't volunteer!"

"Was I supposed to just let you go in? Was I supposed to just sit back and watch you die on screen?"

She sits back and pursues her lips to try and stop herself from crying, unsuccessfully. A single tear falls from her cheek. "You don't think I can win?" I had never heard her voice so soft.

"No, it's not that. I can't explain, I – "

"What about me, Cato? You don't think it would be hard for me to watch? I could've done it you know. I could've won and come back to you. But now, one of us is going to have to watch the other die." She stands up from the table and slams the cart door behind her.

I want to tell her that she's not being fair. What would she do if the situation were reversed?

"It's not fair. This isn't fair."

I angrily swipe at the table. The butter knife falls to the ground with a loud clatter.


End file.
